thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rua
Personality Leo is a lively character ,but has been shown to get serious when the situation calls for it. Occasionally he will doubt his skill but his sister Luna always looks towards him for encouragement. He started off as cocky and sure of himself, but became more mature and careful as the series progresses. Despite his lively personality, Rua can get hit by a serious self doubt when he duels. His duel Aporia being the prime example where he practically falls down and gives ups in tears. However, Rua is headstrong and willing to sacrifice his life to save Ruka or a friends when he feels its needed. As a result, Rua was the one best connect to Aporia, who saw his change and evolution. Biography Rua appeared in Arc Two while walking towards Martha's house. On his way, he noticed that Martha's house was damaged and that a fire had happened. Worried, Rua ran over and spoke to the officers and Martha but was relieved to find that nobody was hurt. Finding out that Ruka was inside, Rua found her talking to Mithos. Unknown to Rua, Mithos thought he had seen his sister Martel and took the twins with him to find out. As they found her, Rua was landed on by Joey Wheeler and the two arugued slightly though it stopped when Martel stabbed Mithos and sent two dopplegangers at the group from behind. Rua was knocked out by choloroform although he did manage to injure one of the copies. Rua awoke a short time later to learn that Ruka was gone and quickly lashed out at Mithos. After Joey managed to calm down, Rua, Mithos, and Joey set out to find Ruka and headed off to a small market where they got Joey a D-Wheel and some food. as they left the city, Rua asked Mithos, who was flying, what he was and Mithos explained he was a angel. The group reached the Tower of Salvation ruins where they well asleep thanks to Jigglypuff. The three awoke and Mithos flew ahead to search while Rua and Joey ran into Ben. Abilities Rua has no special powers compared to the other Signer and 5D characters. The only thing about him thats special is that Rua can somewhat enter the Duel Spirit World but unlike Ruka, Rua can't physically appear, instead taking the form of a voice that tries to help Ruka with encouragement. Later on, Rua awakens his Signer mark in his duel with Aporia, gaining the mark of Heart. Skilled Duelist: The word skilled is debatable, but Rua is a average duelist who is able to hold his own against some of the most skilled duelist in the show. Rua excells in serious duel and he is mainly a supportive duelist. With his deck, Rua turned the duel against Aporia on its head and if not for him, Jack and Ruka woud of died. Deck Rua plays a Deck that features the "Morphtronic" archetype of monsters, whose effects are dictated by battle position. The monsters' appearances are derived from various objects such as cell phones, pen drives, cameras and magnets. His Deck also specializes in summoning his strongest card, "Power Tool Dragon", and the use of Equip Spell Cards. Rua also has a turbo dueling deck and a D-Board, a skateboatd type D-Wheel. After becoming a Signer, Rua gains his Signer Dragon, Life-Stream Dragon, which can restore someones lifepoints if they are below 2000, to 2000. Category:Naruto195 Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Category:Male